


MIA Q

by secret170193



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Gen, Humour, Kidnapped Q, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secret170193/pseuds/secret170193
Summary: Q is a very valuable asset to MI6 and to James Bond, so when he gets kidnapped for information of course someone has to go rescue him.Something I've had hidden in my files for a long time, might get more chapters depending on my muse. Possible 00Q in later chapters.





	MIA Q

He had to admit, it was a lovely party, full of very wealthy people. Had he not been so used to slipping in and out of such scenes, Bond would have stood out like a sore thumb. As it was he fit in quite well in his MI6 tailored dark suit. The job was simple this time, recon and nothing else. He had very strict orders to observe a few rich individuals who had their fingers dipped in the black market. For Bond this meant he could relax a bit, or as much as an assassin on a mission could relax. MI6 considered it such an easy mission that not only was he expected back the next day, barring any inconvenient mishaps, but an overworked Q was being allowed to run the mission and comms from his flat back in London.

 

“007, please pay attention, we're watching the balding gentleman in his sixties, not the brunette lady less than half his age.”

 

Bond's lips twitched in a tiny smirk, not enough for anyone to notice but enough that the CCTV in the room might catch it, and Q on the other end. 

 

“It's called subtlety, I wouldn’t want to give the game away now would I?”

 

Q's unamused voice betrayed the fact that Bond was probably getting a glare from the tired Quartermaster.

 

“You'll give it away anyway if you keep muttering into your champagne, now focus.”

 

Bond resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead pushing off the wall he'd been leaning on to make his way across the room. Luck was not on his side though and, halfway across the room, a nervous waiter bumped into his side, jolting his earpiece from his ear. Bond watched in horror, his face not showing a single twitch of it, as his earpiece plopped straight into his champagne. 

Before the waiter could recover enough to notice, Bond downed the glass, having to control the urge to laugh as for a brief second he heard Q's groan of disgust as the earpiece vanished with the champagne. Bond gave the waiter a quick pat on the shoulder, sending him on his way before glancing briefly around the room. As much as he liked the peace and quiet from Q's witty banter that had almost caused a slip of his expressions, he had to get the Quartermaster back in his ear if he wanted to keep up to date on which of the black market bidders to focus on, as the small device in his pocket could only pick up information off the phones closest to him, and in turn steal all the texts and hidden contacts of the black market sellers. 

 

Turning around in the crowd, Bond purposefully bumped into the same clumsy waiter as he walked out of the side room, smoothly picking his phone from his pocket and turning towards the CCTV camera before dropping it in his own pocket. He knew Q would see and only hoped he’d be able to track the number and-

 

The phone buzzed in his pocket, on vibrate thankfully, no doubt because the waiter had been at work. That was quick, but then again this was Q. Bond plucked it from his pocket like it had been there the entire time.

 

“007 couldn’t you have found a less disgusting way to dispose of an earpiece?”

 

Bond raised a hand in apology to the people nearby and moved to the edge of the room to take the mock personal phone call. 

 

“I know, I’m missing you too darling, but work's hounding me.”

 

Bond swore he could hear Q roll his eyes.

 

“Real mature, let’s just get this over with, some of us want to sleep tonight.”

 

Bond noticed the curious people watching lose interest the moment they thought he was talking to a loved one or wife.

 

“Okay sweetums, I promise I’ll do that when I get back.”

 

He could hear Q typing in the background, imagining the Quartermaster didn’t dare smile in case it could be heard in his voice.

 

“You’d better be talking about buying me flowers for staying up for this. Okay, I think I’ve got all the information we need in that room, we're nearly done here.”

 

Bond let a chuckle slip out, lowering his voice to a mock stage whisper.

 

“Got it baby, I’ll be sure to get that whipped cream you love on my way back.”

 

He could have sworn he heard Q splutter out something and was about to hang up cheekily when something in the background of the call caught his attention. The short splutter of indignation was going on a bit longer than he expected, quickly being drowned out by the sound of a struggle. Bond's grin faded but he carefully kept his expression straight as he left the room, glad to see that the other partygoers clearly thought he was slipping away to talk sex down the phone to his girlfriend. He powerwalked down the empty corridor, his pulse quickening when he noticed the lack of cameras turning to follow him. Q always followed him visually if he could.

 

“Honey, you there...?”

 

He daren’t use any language that could give away who he was talking to. Suddenly the sounds of a scuffle stopped and Bond's blood ran cold when a deep, definitely not Q, voice rumbled in the background. 

 

“Pick ‘im up, let's go!”

 

Bond abandoned the party, reaching the carpark in the time it took him to hear Q's flat door slam shut. He hung up the phone and phoned Moneypenny as fast as he could with one hand, already skidding out of the driveway in his MI6 registered car. He was already breaking international speed limits when she answered. 

 

“Bond? What did you do now? I thought your mission was recon only...”

 

Bond interrupted, his voice resonating with more fury than he was used to hearing. 

 

“Q's been taken.”


End file.
